American Phantom
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: After the events of TUE and Hong Kong. After his family and friends die Danny goes to live with his mom's brother, Jonathon Long. With Danny as a target for ghosts Jake and Rose seek to protect him,but will Danny wind up protecting them? Jake and Rose DXS
1. Cousins

**A/N Okay I know I have two stories going on (Well one and one planned) but I got a request to do this and my mind has been on this and I can't think of anything for The Phantom Holder. So, I'll do my best to do both of these stories and start the Field Trip Sequel soon. I don't own Danny Phantom or American Dragon: Jake Long.**

_**Jake's Point of View**_

"Jake!" I heard Grandpa yell.

I sighed, "Yeah Grandpa!" I called.

I finally decided to call my Grandpa, well, Grandpa after what happened in Hong Kong. I'm now 16 years old and currently in my Grandpa's shop with Trixie, Spud, and my girlfriend and former Hunts Clan member, Rose. Grandpa entered through the certain, "A ghost has been detected in New York," Grandpa said.

"Ghosts?" Trixie said, "Cool!"

"Not cool," Rose said, "While a few ghosts are friendly and helpful most are dangerous."

"I'm on it," I said and stood up, "Why don't you guys take a break from math for a minute."

I then turned into my dragon form and flew out of the shop. I looked around and quickly saw a metal ghost with green flaming hair, a Mohawk really, "Ah!" the ghost yelled, "There you are Whelp!"

I was confused then he suddenly flew down to a boy, a human boy, "No!" I yelled and stopped the ghost with my tail.

The ghost cried out and I vanished from sight before the boy could turn around. The ghost rubbed his head, "Who are you!" the ghost yelled, "I almost had his pelt for my wall!"

"Um, ew…" I said with a disgusted look, "And the name's Jake Long, and you're in my territory. No magic creature gets out without my consent."

"Oh…you're that American Dragon we used to fear before the Whelp came along," the ghost said.

"Used to?" I asked.

The ghost looked around, "Gah! I lost him!" he yelled.

"Who are you?" I asked him; from what Rose and Grandpa told me ghosts love to say their name and their obsession.

"I am Skulker; Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter!" the ghost, Skulker, yelled.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that a hundred times," a voice said.

"Whelp!" Skulker yelled.

I turned and saw a ghost with white hair that covered his glowing green eyes slightly. He looked about 16 years old and wore a black and white jumpsuit with a weird black symbol that looked like D and P intertwined together, "I will have your pelt Whelp!" Skulker said.

The new ghost sighed and pulled out a thermos, "I'm not in the mood right now Skulker," he said, "Now, you can either go with this nice…dragon?...or you can be stuck in the thermos for the rest of eternity, because there's no Ghost Zone here and I'm not flying back and forth just to empty it."

Skulker went wide eyed, "You don't have the guts Whelp," Skulker said.

The new ghost growled, "Don't I?" he said glaring.

Skulker gulped and turned to me, "Uh, what exactly were you going to do with me?" he asked me.

"Uh, that's for my Grandpa to decide," I said crossing my arms.

Suddenly, a blue light incased Skulker and I turned to the source and…it was the thermos! The ghost put the cap on it and tossed it to me, "Travel sized," he said in monotone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"…that's none of your business," he said, "But I won't cause any trouble to this city."

With that he disappeared from sight. I looked at the thermos confused, "Well, Grandpa should love this story," I said and flew back to the shop.

_American Phantom_

"Whoa…" Rose said and held the thermos after I explained everything, "So the ghosts are more scared of him than you?"

"That's what I got out of it," I said.

"This makes no sense," Grandpa said, "Why would a ghost act so cold, but not harm anyone?"

I shrugged and stood up, "I've got to get home," I said, "We have a cousin of my dad's coming to live with us because his family and friends died in an explosion."

"Oh, I heard about that," Rose said standing up, "Mind if I go with you Jake?"

I nodded, "Sure," I said and we left after saying good bye to Grandpa and Fu.

We arrived at my house not ten minutes later. I opened the door and went slightly wide eyed. My cousin was the human boy Skulker almost killed, "Jake, Rose," mom said snapping me out of my trance, "This is Danny. Danny, this is your cousin Jake and his girlfriend Rose."

Danny turned to us. He had dark black hair that covered his ice blue eyes slightly. He looked about my age and wore a long sleeve black shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. He also had light purple and blue backpacks, "Um, hi," I said.

Danny just ignored me and turned away. Okay…this seems vaguely familiar, "Um, Jake why don't you show Danny his room; Rose you can help me and Hailey finish cooking dinner and you're welcome to stay of course."

Rose and I nodded and only then did Danny get up off the couch. I walked upstairs with Danny behind me. I opened the door to Danny's room and we both entered. Danny sat on the bed and started unpacking his backpacks. He pulled out a picture then glared at me, "Do you have to watch me do everything?" he asked annoyed.

I sighed, "Danny, listen," I said, "I know you miss them, but closing anyone who wants to help you off won't make them come back."

"I know," Danny snapped at me, "That's not why…"

I was confused, "Then what?"

Danny looked away, "I, I couldn't protect them okay!" he yelled.

Now I was really confused, "Danny, how could you protect them? That restaurant was ready to explode. If you tried to protect them you would've died with them."

"Fine with me…" he said then muttered something that I barely caught, "Then I won't be able to turn into him."

I blinked slightly, "Well, dinner will be done in a little bit," I said, "Dad will be home in a little bit. Maybe he can understand more than me. After all your mom was his sister."

Danny huffed and I heard him mutter, "No one can understand because they don't know what I do and what I sacrifice."

I was confused but left anyway. Just as I got downstairs dad walked in the house, "Is Daniel here yet?" he asked.

"Danny is in his room," mom said emphasizing Danny's name.

"I'll go talk to him," dad said and went upstairs.

I went into the kitchen, "Danny's closed himself off," I stated.

"Well, he just lost his family and best friends Jake," mom said as she cut potatoes.

"I know, but…he says it's because he couldn't protect them," I said.

Rose, Hailey, and mom stopped what they were doing and looked at me confused, "I also heard him mutter things like turning into someone and something about no one being able to understand what he's going through because they don't know what he does or his sacrifices."

Mom blinked, "If he wasn't on your dad's side I would think he was a dragon," she said.

I nodded in agreement, "A ghost also tried and attack him this afternoon," I said.

"What?" mom said shocked.

I shrugged, "I don't get it either," I said, "But didn't you say his parents were ghost hunters?"

"Yes, but they were nowhere near close to what ghosts were really like," Susan said, "Well, maybe a little…"

"So Danny may know about the magical world, or at least the Ghost Zone," Rose said.

I nodded, "This…could be a problem with the Dragon Council," I said, "I mean it was hard enough getting them to trust Rose after everything she did to help us."

"Good point Jake," mom said, "Will talk to your father when he's done talking to Danny."

I nodded, "I better call my parents and let them know that they just have to fix for themselves and Iris," Rose said and pulled out her cell phone.

After Rose called her parents and sister they continued cooking. Dad came back down after a few minutes, "He doesn't hate us," dad said, "He just misses his family and his friend Sam."

"Jonathon," mom said, "You need to know something."

"What? More secrets?" dad asked.

"No, no," mom said, "Earlier this afternoon Jake said a ghost tried to attack Danny. We think that because your sister and brother-in-law were ghost hunters…"

"He'll be a target for attacks," dad finished, "I get it, but what can we do. That council didn't exactly like me and Rose knowing about you guys and the magical world."

"We'll just have to protect him without telling him," I said, "Rose and I can do that."

Dad and mom nodded and mom went back to cooking. Suddenly, Danny came downstairs, "Oh, Danny," mom said, "You'll be going to school tomorrow with Jake, Rose, and their friends Trixie and Spud."

"Great," Danny said sarcastically and then sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

I looked at Rose who nodded slightly which meant that tomorrow at school we'd be watching over Danny like a hawk…or as much as we could.

**A/N This is the first chapter now I need to update the Phantom Holder. And I will try and update these two and start the Field Trip sequel as soon as I can. Please R&R.**


	2. School and Saving Atlantis

**A/N I own nothing…and wow you people like this.**

_**Jake's Point of View**_

"Danny!" mom called upstairs, "Danny, come on down or you, Jake, and Hailey are going to be late for school."

I was in the living room waiting with my dark red backpack with Hailey and her light purple one. I wore a black t-shirt with my favorite red jack with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Hailey wore a dark purple shirt with a light purple skirt and white sandals. Suddenly, we heard a door close, "Thank you Dann…" mom trailed off for some reason.

I looked at Hailey and her eyes went wide. I looked and went wide eyed myself. Danny wore a black t-shirt today instead of a long sleeved one. This showed us that he was totally ripped! I'm not even that ripped! How'd he get that way? Other than the new shirt…and discoveries…he wore the same blue jeans as yesterday and his black boots. Danny apparently saw our reactions and asked coldly, "What?"

I snapped out of my shock first, "Uh, let's just…get to school," I said and pushed Hailey out the door.

Danny was beside me as we walked down the sidewalk. Hailey went to her middle school and Danny and I kept walking in silence until I saw Trixie, Spun, and Rose, "Hey Jak…who is your new friend?" Trixie asked trying her best not to drool.

Rose tried to keep her mouth closed, but was having extreme difficulty, "Uh, Trixie, Spud, this is my cousin Danny," I said, "Danny, these are my friends Trixie and Spud."

"Mmhm," Danny said not really caring, "Can we go now?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said, "Let's go guys."

The five of us started walking again. When we entered the school building all talking ceased, "Does this always happen when you guys enter the building?" Danny asked.

"Uh, nope," Spud said.

Suddenly, there was a girlish squeal soon followed by hundreds of other girls. Then it clicked, "Uh, oh," I said, "Danny, you may want to-"

I was cut off when hundreds of girl trampled over me to get to Danny. Rose, Trixie, and Spud also fell to the ground. Just when I thought we'd die from being trampled Danny yelled at the top of his lungs, "Enough!"

All the girls ceased their questions, "Move," Danny said coldly.

All the girls moved allowing me, Rose, Trixie, and Spud to get up. Danny turned to the girls, "I'm not looking for a girlfriend," he said coldly, "Not now, not ever."

All the girls moaned and left, "Well, that's one way to handle things," Rose said.

Danny didn't say anything, "Where are my classes?" he asked.

"Uh, we have to get your schedule first," I said, "It should be in the office; this way."

We led Danny to the office where we got his schedule for the semester. Luckily for me and Rose we each had at least one of his classes, "Now we get your locker," Rose said.

"Fun," Danny said sarcastically.

"Man, your colder than Iceland," Trixie said.

"Iceland has volcanoes," Danny stated, "I think you mean Greenland."

"Whatever!" Trixie said.

"Calm down Trix," I said.

Suddenly, Brad came by and knocked Rose and Trixie to the ground. Spud, Danny, and I looked down in shock then at Brad glaring. Brad laughed like it was some kind of joke. I growled and helped Rose up. I saw something spark in Danny's eyes as he growled, "What was that for?" Danny asked still growling.

"It's always fun to make losers like them fall," Brad said still laughing.

Suddenly, Danny smirked, "You wanna know what else is fun?" he asked slowly hiding his eyes behind his hair.

"What?" Brad asked, "Is it stuffing nerds in lockers?"

"No… but very close," he said, "Its a little game called, 'If you mess with my family or their friends again you'll be stuffed in a closet with a friend of mine'."

"What?" Brad asked.

Danny looked at Brad his light blue eyes suddenly slightly darker, "I'm warning you now," Danny said, "Mess with them again and you'll meet someone you wish you never did."

"Yeah right," Brad said, "You may look and sound touch new kid, but what you don't know that I'm at the top of the chain in this school and I'll mess with whoever I want."

I growled again and I saw Danny's eyes darken dramatically, "I warned you," he said then grabbed Brad by the caller of his shirt and dragged him down the hallway.

Brad gaged when his air was cut off. My mouth dropped. Danny then opened a closet door and tossed Brad in like a toothpick then slammed the door and locked it. You could faintly hear Brad yelling for someone to let him out. Danny came up to me, "How long till class starts?" he asked.

"Uh, about ten minutes," I said shocked.

Danny smirked, "I'll be in the bathroom," he said then left.

I blinked, "Uh, what just happened?" Spud asked.

"I have no clue Spud," I said.

_American Phantom_

When Brad came out of the closet he was…different would be putting it lightly. Every time Danny would walk by him in the hallway he would either carry Trixie's books or comment on the nice weather. Today was defiantly a weird day. Once school ended we told Danny that we had to go help Grandpa in his shop and that he would have to walk home by himself. Danny just nodded and left.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I was smirking all the way to my new house. Next time I give a warning Brad will take it seriously or get another visit from my friend Danny Phantom. As I walked I decided to take a detour to the ocean. I sat on the pier just looking out at the ocean. I sighed. I remember when Fenton Works got stuck at the beach after Technus made all the wiring and weapons go nuts. That was the best summer ever… I looked at the sky and saw bits and pieces of white clouds floating in the light blue sky.

I looked back at the ocean and saw a girl swimming right below me, "Huh?" I said shocked, "Where did you come from?"

The girl had long light blonde hair, but despite being in the water it looked perfect and dry. She was what looked like a light blue seashell bikini top. Suddenly, a dark blue tail emerged…wait…WHAT! I blinked in shock, "What…what are you?" I asked.

"My name is Maria," the girl said, "I'm a mermaid."

"Those…oh my word…Sam's books were real!" I exclaimed.

"I need your help Danny Phantom," Maria said.

My shock instantly vanished, "How do you know who I am?" I said sternly.

"The whole magical world knows of you Phantom," Maria said softly, "You are part of it after all."

I glared at her, "What do you want?" I asked not happy about a lot of people knowing who I am.

"I need you to get the American Dragon," Maria said, "Atlantis is in grave danger."

I raised an eyebrow then remembered Skulker calling that dragon that I gave him to the American Dragon, "Sorry, but I have no idea where he is," I said standing up, "Good luck with whatever it is you need."

Maria sighed then went underwater and disappeared. I sighed in frustration and decided to head back home. As I entered thought the front door I saw Susan and Hailey cooking and Jake, Rose, Trixie, and Spud in the living room doing what looked like homework, "Where have you been Danny?" my aunt asked me.

"Ocean," I stated then went upstairs.

I threw my book bag next to my side table and fell on my bed. A whole world knew my secret. Does this mean they're part of the Ghost Zone? Or is the Ghost Zone part of it? I sighed and flipped to my side and looked at the picture of my family and friends. I stayed there for a little bit until I felt my heart start to break and turned to my other side. I then sat up and dug into my pocket and pulled out the ring I was going to give to Valerie, but was planning on giving to Sam. I looked at it for a while then closed it tight in my fist.

I took a shaky breathe. As long as I don't go to Vlad's I can't turn into him. This makes my reasons for protecting my family even greater. I need is already there because of my obsession, but now it more powerful. Suddenly, my door opened and I looked up and saw my uncle there, "Dinner's ready Danny," he said, "Why don't you come down and eat."

I nodded and put the ring back in my pocket and went downstairs with my uncle.

_American Phantom_

_**Jake's Point of View**_

I was about ready for bed when mom came into my room, "Jake, dad called," she said, "Atlantis is in danger."

I nodded, "Did Grandpa call Rose?" I asked.

"Yes, she's on her way…oh, hi Danny," mom said shocked.

Danny walked by, "I'm going to bed," he stated.

"Okay, night," mom said.

"Night Danny," I said.

"Mmhm," Danny mumbled and slammed his door closed.

Mom looked at me and I nodded, "I'll call if we this'll take more than one night," I said and transformed into my dragon form and flew out the window.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I entered my room and closed my door. Suddenly, something hit me in the back of my head, "Ow," I muttered.

I looked and it was…a seashell? I raised an eyebrow and picked it up. It had a message that look written in seaweed juice. The message read, Please Phantom, Atlantis needs your help as well as the American Dragon's. Meet them by the pier where you met Maria. Please we're begging you. I looked at the seashell then at the picture of my friends and family. I sighed. I didn't want what happened to me to happen to someone else. I cracked my door opened and saw all the lights off and doors closed. This meant everyone was asleep. I closed my door back softly and transformed and flew out my window.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

Rose, in her former Hunts girl uniform (Now we call it her Ninja Uniform) and I arrived at the pier where the King was waiting in the water with a travel bubble, "Are we ready?" I asked.

"Not yet," the King said, "We're still waiting on Danny Phantom; he's needed in saving Atlantis too."

"Who?" Rose asked.

"That would be me," a familiar voice said.

I turned, "You?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," Phantom said annoyed.

"So this is the ghost you told me about," Rose said.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Phantom said, "Let's just go."

"In the bubble then," the King said.

"Yeah, no," Phantom said and was then surrounded in a green aura, "I'm good with this around me."

"Very well Danny Phantom," the King said.

Rose and I entered the bubble and we all descended to Atlantis, "So why is Danny Phantom here?" I asked the King.

"I was wondering the same thing," Phantom said.

"The problem we have has to deal with a water controlling ghost," the King stated.

"Oh, is that all?" Phantom asked.

"Well, no," the King said, "We need the American Dragon and the formally known Hunts girl, because as far as anyone knows there are no water controlling ghosts; ice controllers, but not water."

"There are ice controlling ghosts?" Phantom asked.

"Yes," the King said, "You are one of them no?"

"Uh, no," Phantom said, "Not that I know of."

"Oh, my mistake," the King said.

Phantom sighed, "Can we just hurry this up? I have other places to be," he said.

"You can be less rude you know," Rose said.

"Who are you anyway?" Phantom said, "The King over there said you were known as Hunts girl what are you called now?"

"Oh, um…" Rose said, "I haven't really thought about it."

Phantom rolled his eyes, "Okay whoever you are what are you doing here?" he said.

I glared at him, "She's here to help," I said.

"Give herself a name and I might believe so," Phantom said.

"Fine," Rose said, "You want a name? Call me Dragon Ninja then."

I blinked then smiled, "Not bad," I said.

"Whatever," Phantom said, "How much farther?"

"We're here…or what's left of the East Side," the King said.

Rose and I gasped in horror I even saw Phantom go wide eyed, "Yes, luckily not many people were hurt, but we had a few deaths," the King said.

"That's a few too many," Phantom said and flew/swam over to the rubble.

"That guy as the weirdest mood swings," Rose stated as we pushed the bubble to the rubble.

Phantom picked up a piece of the rubble and looked at it, "This isn't done by water," Phantom stated, "This is an ecto blast result."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

Phantom stared at the piece of Atlantis for a few seconds, "I'm saying that this could easily be any ghost in the Ghost Zone," he said.

"Great," Rose said, "Now what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do at the moment," Phantom said, "We'll have to catch the ghost in the act."

"I hate to say it, but he's right," Rose said.

"Well, how are we supposed to know when the next attack is?" I asked, "We didn't even know about this one."

"Actually," the King said, "The ghost sent a note beforehand. We tried to get a hold of you American Dragon, but we couldn't. We did find Danny Phantom, but he didn't know where you were either."

I looked at Phantom, "You about this!" I yelled, "Why didn't you help them?"

Phantom glared at me, "One: I was in shock of a mermaid in front of me and Two: the mermaid asked for you not me."

"You don't know about mermaids?" Rose asked.

"I didn't even know about a magical world until that mermaid told me," Phantom stated his arms crossed, "But apparently I'm part of it."

"You're a ghost," I said, "Of course you're part of it."

"Well sorry if I didn't know that," Phantom said, "Just let us know when the next letter arrives and if they sign it."

"Very well," the King said, "Thank you for your help American Dragon, Dragon Ninja, and Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom, would you mind taking the American Dragon and the Dragon Ninja to the surface?"

"Yeah, sure," Phantom said and grabbed the bubble and flew us up.

Once in the air Phantom flew us to the pier. Once the bubble hit the pier it popped, "Thanks," I said.

"Uh huh," he said, "Let me know when the attack is supposed to happen."

"How?" Rose asked, "We don't know where you go?"

He handed us two pairs of green ear pieces, "These will allow us to talk when needed," he said, "When you get the date and time just put them in your ears and make sure the dial is set to Halfa."

"Halfa?" Rose asked.

Phantom rolled his eyes, "It means I'm half human," he said then disappeared.

I went wide eyed, "He's half human?" I said shocked.

"I read that it's possible for Halfas to exist, but I didn't know they actually did," Rose said.

"Well, I better get you home before you parents find you gone," I said and picked Rose up and flew off.

Once Rose was safely in her room and flew into mine and fell on the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N How was that? Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.**


	3. Someone Returns

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"What part of leave me alone don't you girls get?" I yelled.

"Why don't you want a girlfriend?" one girl asked.

I glared at them my eyes darkening, "Because," I said coldly, "The one and only girl I will and ever loved died in an explosion."

The girls were quiet. I pushed out of them and went to the bathroom. I threw my book bag to the floor and gripped the sink. I felt tears threaten to fall. I turned the sink on and cupped my hands and filled them with water and splashed my face. Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. I ignored it. The American Dragon and the Dragon Ninja can handle it. I'm not in the mood.

I reached in my pocket and pulled out Sam's ring. I in closed the ring in my fist, "Sam," I said softly, "I miss you…so much."

When I looked in the mirror I saw that my tears had broken free. Suddenly, my Fenton Phones beeped. I looked at my book bag. I sighed and pulled the Phones and put them in my ears "Yeah?" I asked in the Phones.

"Phantom," the Dragon Ninja said, "Uh, we have a ghost problem here."

I sighed, "Who is it?" I asked.

"Um, a girl ghost," the Ninja said, "Flaming ponytail and guitar."

"Ember," I stated, "Her obsession is music. If someone has a bad voice than have them sing or just make her ears bleed."

"Okay, thanks Phantom," she said.

With that the Phones went dead. I sighed and put the Phones back in my bag. I looked at Sam's ring and sighed. Suddenly, I felt someone behind me. I quickly turned and saw a man there, "Who are you?" I asked.

The man laughed, "My name is Pandarus," the man said, "And I'm just here to talk Mr. Phantom."

I glared at him, "You're part of that magical world aren't you?" I asked.

Pandarus smirked, "Yes I am," he said, "I am a wizard and I have a proposition for you."

I gave him a look, "What are you talking about?" I asked.

Suddenly, Sam's ring appeared in his pointer and middle finger. I growled, "Give me that!" I yelled and snatched it from him.

Pandarus chuckled, "You miss the girl don't you?" he asked.

I glared at him and didn't answer him. He stepped closer to me, "You know," he said softly, "I have the power to bring her back."

I went wide eyed and turned to him, "W-what?" I said shocked my hardcore attitude gone.

Pandarus smirked, "I have enough magical positions to bring back one of your loved ones," he said, "Who would you like?"

My breathing was becoming faster, "Y-you can really bring Sam back?" I asked shakily.

Pandarus smirked, "Of course," he said, "But only if you do something for me."

"What?" I asked speciously.

Pandarus smirked, "I want you to kill your cousins Jake and Hailey and Jake's girlfriend," he said.

My whole body froze.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

"Where could Danny be?" Rose asked me.

I looked in the boy's bathroom and saw Danny…and Pandarus! Rose looked in and gasped softly. Suddenly, a ring appeared in in Pandarus' hand. Danny growled, "Give me that!" he yelled and took it from him.

I saw his eyes sadden, "You miss her don't you?" Pandarus asked.

Danny glared at Pandarus, but didn't answer him. Suddenly, Pandarus stepped closer to Danny, "You know," Pandarus said, "I have the power to bring her back."

I went wide eyed along with Rose and Danny. Danny turned to Pandarus, "W-what?" he said shocked.

Pandarus smirked, "I have enough magical positions to bring back one of your loved ones," he said, "Who would you like?"

"Y-you can really bring Sam back?" Danny asked shakily.

Pandarus smirked, "Of course," he said, "But only if you do something for me."

"What?" Danny asked speciously.

Pandarus smirked, "I want you to kill your cousins Jake and Hailey and Jake's girlfriend," he said.

Rose and I gasped softly. I saw Danny's whole body stiffen, "What?" Danny said shocked, "No…I can't…I can't…" Danny was shaking his head wildly, "I'm not him."

Rose and I looked at each other confused. We turned back to Danny who was close to tears, "I-I'm not killing my family," Danny stated, "I'm not him and I never will be!"

Danny face was now full of determination. Pandarus sighed, "Very well then," he said, "But now you'll never see your little girlfriend again."

Danny fell to his knees and Pandarus disappeared. Danny started crying and shaking. I decided to close the door softly, "I feel bad," Rose said as we walked out of the school.

"I know," I said, "But at least he made the right choice."

Suddenly, Rose's eyes brightened, "Could Fu bring Sam back?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "But we don't want him to know about the magical world remember?"

"Oh…" Rose said dejected.

I sighed, "This is killing me," I said, "Danny's my cousin; family. I want to help him, but I can't."

Rose sighed, "We have to at least ask Jake," she said, "He's been around ghosts. He knows about the magical world without knowing it."

"I guess," I said, "I mean Trixie and Spud know and they didn't even know about it period."

Rose nodded and we broke out into a run towards Grandpa's shop.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I walked into my cousin's house my face completely void of emotion, "Danny?" Susan asked then went wide eyed, "Danny what happened?"

I didn't answer and just went upstairs and closed my door gently. I let my book bag fall to the ground forgotten. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my arms and fell to my knees crying. I heard my door open, but I really didn't care. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I turned and saw my aunt there, "Danny, what happened?" Susan asked.

"N-nothing," I said shakily.

"Danny," Susan said, "I want to help you. Please let me in."

Suddenly, the phone rang, "I'll be right back," she said and stood up and walked out.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

"Please Grandpa!" I begged.

"The answer is no Jake," Grandpa said.

"Lao Shi," Rose said, "Danny already knows about the magical world," Rose was close to tears, "Danny…is scared of something. He turned Pandarus down and I could honestly see the regret and fear in his eyes. Lao Shi, please, he needs someone he loves."

Rose's speech got to Grandpa; I could see it. Finally, Grandpa sighed, "I'll call Susan and she'll bring Danny over when Fu has revived the girl."

My heart lift and Rose's tears broke free in happiness, "Thanks Grandpa," I said.

"I'm not explaining this to the council Jake," Grandpa said, "You and Rose will."

Rose and I nodded, "Fu, start the potion," Grandpa said.

"I need the girl's full name," Fu stated going into the magic room.

"I'll ask Susan to ask Danny," Grandpa said, "For now, Rose and Jake, help Fu with the potion."

Rose and I nodded and went into the back room.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

My aunt soon came back in, "Danny…" Susan said, "Can you please tell me what happened?"

"I-I just miss Sam," I said.

"Sam?" Susan said, "Was that her full name?"

"No…" I said sadly, "Her full name was Samantha Bethany Manson," I smiled slightly, "And she would kill me if she knew I told you…" my smile fell, "If she was still alive anyway."

I saw the phone in her hand, "Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"My dad," Susan said, "How about we go for a walk?"

I sighed, "Sure…" I said and stood up.

We left, "In about an hour we need to head over to my dad's shop," Susan said.

I just nodded.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

"And…done!" Fu said holding a dark purple potion.

Rose and I smiled. Suddenly, Grandpa came in, "The girl's full name is Samantha Bethany Manson," he said, "Is it ready?"

Fu nodded and took a deep breathe, "Here we go," he said, "Aru Taba Kudo Samantha Bethany Manson."

He then poured the potion on the floor and it began to glow. Slowly the blob on the floor slowly began to take form. Soon the girl from Danny's picture appeared. She was breathing normally, but she was still unconscious, "She'll wake up in about ten minutes," Fu said, "And then we need to explain to her."

Rose and I nodded "I'll move her to the couch," I said and gently picked her up.

I set her on the couch in the front, "Jake," Rose said, "I don't remember her have a scar close to her right eye."

I looked at her, "It may be a result of the explosion," I said.

"Must be," Rose said.

Suddenly, Rose kissed my cheek, "You're the sweetest Jake," she said.

I smiled and took a deep breathe, "We may want to decide what we're going to tell the council," I said.

Rose nodded.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

Susan and I were just driving around, "What are we doing?" I finally asked.

"This is just a way to clear your mind," Susan said.

I sighed. Suddenly, Susan's phone rang, "Hello?" Susan said.

Susan was quiet for a while, "Alright dad," she said, "We'll be there in a little bit."

Susan hung up her phone, "Come on Danny," Susan said, "We have a surprise for you."

I was confused.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

Sam moaned and her eyes slowly opened. Rose and I walked over to her, "Sam Manson?" I asked.

Sam looked at me and blinked, "W-who are you?" she asked, "A-and how am I here?"

"My name is Jake Long and this is my girlfriend Rose," I said, "I'm Danny's cousin."

Sam instantly perked up, "Danny?" she asked, "Where is he? Is he here?"

I nodded, "My mom's bringing him over," I said, "We brought you back to life Sam. You died in that explosion, but we wanted to bring you back because he's been very cold and emotionless."

"How'd you bring me back?" Sam asked.

"I did," Fu said coming in.

Sam went slightly wide eyed, "Well that's a new trick," she said calmly.

"You seem calm with this," Grandpa said coming into the room.

"I, um, used to ghost attacks," Sam said.

Suddenly, mom came in, "Danny," she called, "Come here."

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"Danny," Susan called to me, "Come here."

I sighed and entered the store, "What?" I asked my aunt.

Susan gestured to the couch. I turned and my heart literally stopped for a second, "S-s-s-Sam?" I asked.

Sam jumped off the couch and attacked me in a hug, "Danny," she said close to tears.

I held her tight and fell to my knees crying, "Sam," I said gripping her tight, "H-how?"

"I did," a voice said.

I looked and went wide eyed, "Talking dog?" I asked.

"Yes," an old man who I assumed to be Susan's dad and Jake's Grandpa, "We are all part of a magical world."

I looked at Jake and Rose who nodded. I gave them a look, "You're…you're the American Dragon and the Dragon Ninja," I stated.

Jake and Rose went wide eyed, "How'd you know that?" Jake asked.

I looked at Sam who still held a death grip on me. I sighed and let the blue ring appeared around my waist and everyone took a step back. Once I was fully Phantom everyone gasped, "You're Phantom?" Rose asked, "Wait, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, FENTON Phones! Oh I feel like a complete idiot!"

I chuckled lightly and turned human, "Most people do when they first find out," I said.

"So…" Jake said, "This means we don't need to explain this to the council. Danny and Sam are already part of the magical world."

"It would seem so," Jake's Grandpa said.

Sam looked at me and I smiled at her and held her tight again. Nothing was going to happen to Sam again or my family; not if I can help it.

**A/N I loved this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. Please R&R.**


	4. Uh Oh!

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I took Sam to my room while Jake, Rose, and Susan explained to Jonathon and Hailey what they did and what I am. Sam and I entered my room and Sam attacked me in another hug. I held her tight and buried my face in her hair. I knew Sam was scared of dying again, I mean who wouldn't be? But I'm not going to let that happen again. Sam finally pulled out of the hug. I looked at her face my face soft. I then noticed the scar next to her right eye. I gently traced my fingers over it my face now sad.

Sam grabbed my hand with both of hers and held my hand there. She looked at me and we instantly knew each other's feelings. I then leaned down and kissed Sam. She instantly kissed back her arms going to my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. Finally, we had to break apart. Sam then snuggled into me and sighed and I ran a hand through her hair and every so often running my fingers along her scar.

Suddenly, Susan came in, "What do you two want to eat we're going to get Chinese?"

"The Chicken and Broccoli for me and something vegetarian for Sam," I said still holding Sam close to me.

"Oh, she a vegetarian?" Susan asked, "I better redo my cooking menu."

With that my aunt left. I kissed Sam's scar and she sighed again. I stood up and took Sam with me, "Come on," I said softly, "Let's go downstairs."

Sam nodded and we went downstairs holding hands. I just saw Rose, Jake, and Hailey down in the living room meaning my aunt and uncle left to get dinner. Hailey then got off the couch, "How'd we miss that you were half ghost?" she asked me.

I smiled lightly, "Most people do," I stated, "Don't feel bad."

"Yeah…but I'm the smart one," Hailey said.

"Hailey!" Jake and Rose yelled.

I laughed with Sam. It was a very light and fluffy mood now and I was actually smiling. Susan and Jonathon soon came with dinner and we ate and laughed.

_Somewhere Underground__** No One's Point of View**_

Pandarus held up his wand as he chanted at spell. Soon his words began to ecto and his wand began to glow a dark blue. Suddenly, a portal appeared. Slowly, a dark purple and black dragon stepped out of the portal. Pandarus stopped his chanting when the dragon was fully out, "Dark Dragon," he said bowing slightly.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but you are not a dragon…therefore I only thank you and nothing else."

Pandarus nodded, "Understandable," he stated, "But what if I told you that I know of a great evil that can easily be taken control of…with the right spell of course."

The Dark Dragon turned to Pandarus, "What kind of evil?" he asked.

Pandarus held up a vampire like ghost in a magic bubble, "With this ghost and Danny Phantom together…" Pandarus chuckled, "Not even the American Dragon can stop him."

"And why is that?" Dark Dragon asked, "Do not underestimate the American Dragon, for I have done that."

Pandarus smirked, "The American Dragon won't be able to do anything because the Halfa hero Danny Phantom is his cousin."

The Dark Dragon smirked, "I believe this plan of yours will work wizard," he said than began laughing evilly with Pandarus.

_Danny's Room when this is happening._

Danny and Sam slept soundly with Sam snuggled into Danny and Danny holding her protectively. Suddenly, Danny's eyes snapped opened and he stared at Sam. For some unknown reason to him he pulled Sam closer to him and she snuggled closer into him. Danny lay awake for a while until he faintly heard two evil laughs. Danny held Sam tighter and gently traced her scar again before going back to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Susan and Jake slowly opened Danny's door, "Aw," Susan said, "I almost hate to wake them, but he has school."

Susan and Jake quietly walked into the room and to the side of the bed where Danny was sleeping. Susan went to shake the boy awake, but her hand went through him. Susan quickly took her hand awake, "Well, he's awake," she stated, "Danny, you have school."

Danny opened one eye and glared at his aunt before closing it again and pulling Sam slightly closer to him, "I don't think he wants to leave Sam unprotected mom," Jake stated.

"Well," Susan said, "We should have Sam enrolled by tomorrow. So I guess it's okay if he misses one day…"

Jake nodded and the two of them left.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

"So he stayed home?" Trixie asked.

I nodded, "Yep," I said, "I guess that rumor about Danny Phantom's obsession was true."

"And that would also explain his attitude when his family and friends died," Rose said.

"Yeah," I said as we entered the school building.

When we entered Brad instantly took Trixie's backpack and waited by her locker, "Whatever Danny did to Brad it's a little weird," Trixie stated.

I chuckled and grabbed Rose's hand and we went to our lockers.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I opened my eyes again and looked at the digital clock and saw that it was almost ten in the morning. I looked at Sam and gently shook her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, "Danny?" she asked.

I kissed her forehead and we sat up, "I thought you had school?" she asked.

"Not until you do I don't," I said, "I don't know why, but my obsession seems to have gone into high gear last night."

Sam looked at me confused, but nodded all the same. I traced her scar again, "Danny," Sam said and grabbed my hand and set it in her lap, "Stop that."

"I can't," I said and squeezed her hand, "It reminds me of what happened."

Sam kissed my cheek, "I'm fine, your fine, and your family is fine," she said, "You're not him and you never will be…not if I can help it."

I nodded and we went downstairs. Susan was on the couch reading a book when she turned to us, "Oh good," Susan said marking her page and stood up, "We need to think of something for Sam to go to school. If we use her real last name then her family might find her."

"Right…" I said, "The Mansons were always protective of Sam, but not in the right ways."

"How about Smith?" Sam said, "It's my mom's maiden name."

"That could work," Susan said and grabbed the phone, "I made pancakes; they're on the table."

"Thanks," I said and we entered the kitchen.

Suddenly, something crashed in the window and we all gasped. Suddenly, before I even knew what I was doing I transformed and grabbed Sam and my aunt and phased out of the house just as the house filled with green smoke, "A sleeping spell," Susan said shocked.

I went wide eyed, "Jake!" I yelled and flew towards the school.

When I got to the school Jake was in Dragon form with the whole school, including Trixie and Spud were out cold. Jake was fighting Pandarus. Suddenly, Rose, without her ninja uniform flipped onto the roof and kicked Pandarus. I set Sam and my aunt down on the grass and flew to help my cousin and his girlfriend. Just as I got there Pandarus trapped them both in a magic bubble, "Let them go!" I yelled.

"Ah," Pandarus said, "I see my spell didn't work on you either."

"Let…them…go," I said ecto blasts forming around my hands.

"Which ones little ghost?" a voice said behind me.

"Dark Dragon!" Jake and Rose yelled.

I turned and went wide eyed. A dark purple and black dragon was holding my struggling aunt and Sam, "No!" I yelled, "Let them go! Let them all go!"

The two of them laughed, "Once we find the human will finish them off," Dark Dragon said.

"No," I said holding my head, "Not again…not AGAIN!" I released my Ghostly Wail.

Dark Dragon and Pandarus went flying back causing the hostages they were holding to fall to the ground. Jake turned human and held his ears in pain along with Susan, Sam, and Rose. Finally, I stopped my wail and fell to the ground shaking. I turned human, "Danny!" I heard Sam yell.

I continued to shake uncontrollably. I felt Sam pull me into a tight hug telling me over and over again that everything was going to be okay. Suddenly, I felt Susan, Rose, and Jake beside me. I continued to shake, "Danny it's okay," Rose said, "Everything is going to be okay now."

I suddenly saw my skin turn blue, "What?" Jake and Susan yelled.

"Susan, call Lao Shi!" Rose yelled.

Sam pulled me closer and I continued to shake. Jake took off his jacket and put it around me, but it wasn't helping much. Suddenly, I saw nothing but blackness.

**A/N Okay, I know I need to update The Phantom Holder, but I can't find the right words for it. I'll get to it as soon as I can I promise. Please R&R.**


	5. Prince of the Ghost Zone

**A/N Okay, many people like this…why? I'm not that good of an author? Right? Oh…whatever. I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in a frozen wasteland and in a container full of some kind of water in Phantom form…naked…, "Huh?" I said confused, "W-where am I?"

"Hello Great One," a voice said.

I looked and saw what looked to be a Yeti, "Who are you?" I asked, "And why do you call me Great One? There's nothing great about me. And where are my clothes?" (**A/N Danny firsts meet Frostbite in Season 3, TUE happens in Season 2**)

"I am your humble servant, Frostbite," the Yeti said, "I am the leader of the Far Frozen."

I blinked, "Is that where I am?" I asked.

Frostbite nodded, "Yes, Great One," he said.

"Stop calling me that," I said.

"But you are the one who defeated Pariah Darka," Frostbite said, "You are to be praised for such bravery."

I shook my head, 'No," I said, "Just-just what am I doing here?"

"The retired Chinese Dragon called us and asked for our help," Frostbite said, "You, Great One, have an ice core like we do."

"A what?" I asked.

"You control ice," Frostbite stated.

"Uh…" I said, "I do?"

"Yes," Frostbite said, "So far you have only released it in tiny amounts…I believe it happens when a ghost is nearby."

"My ghost sense?" I asked.

"Yes, you shiver when this happens correct?" Frostbite asked.

"Well…yeah," I said, "Okay I see your point, but why all of a sudden?"

"I think because of the amount of power you let out in your wail and you panic rising that your core…released full power sooner than when it was supposed to. According to our calculations this wasn't supposed to happen for another month…three at the max."

"Oh…wait!" I said, "Where's Sam? And my family?"

"They are fine Great One," Frostbite said, "They are currently in our heated rooms. Would you like to see them before we start your training?"

"Training?" I asked.

"Yes," Frostbite laughed, "Ice powers are not something you learn overnight."

"Okay," I said, "I want to see my family and Sam…after you bring me my clothes back."

After I was fully dressed again Frostbite suggested I stay in ghost form until I gain a somewhat understanding of my ice powers. He lead me to a building, "Your family and friends are inside," Frostbite said, "I will be back later to get you for training."

I nodded and entered the building, "Danny!" Sam said when I entered and jumped out of the chair she was in and hugged me.

I hugged her back tightly. After we broke apart I saw my aunt, uncle, both my cousins, Lao Shi, Fu, Trixie, Spud, and Rose all smiling. I smiled back, "Everyone's okay right?" I asked.

"Yes," Jake said, "But the better question is are you?"

"Yeah…" I said still holding Sam close to me, "I just have to do some training here then I think we can leave."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Apparently, I have an ice core, meaning I have ice powers, and when I released my wail my core released its full power before it was supposed to," I explained as best I could.

"Oh," they all said in unison.

"Well that explains your shivering," Jake said.

I nodded, "Danny," Lao Shi said, "I noticed when we arrived that Frostbite called you Great One. Did he tell you why?"

"Yeah…" I said, "Something about me deserving praise or something for defeating Pariah Darka."

"Pariah Darka?" Rose said shocked.

"Yeah…Fruitloop Vlad released him from his sleep thinking he could control him," I said, "I wound up cleaning up his mess."

"Somehow he also managed to get over half his enemies to help him," Sam said, "And he almost died fully trying to do it."

I nodded agreeing with what Sam said. Suddenly, Frostbite came in, "Great One, training will begin now," he said, "Would any of you like to join?"

Sam instantly grabbed her black jacket and put it on, "Alright then," Frostbite said, "Come along."

Sam and I left with Frostbite.

_**Jake's Point of View**_

The door closed and Grandpa started saying things in Chinese, "Uh, Grandpa…" I said, "Are you okay?"

"No," Grandpa said, "I most certainly am not."

"What's wrong?" mom asked.

Grandpa and Fu sighed, "There is a legend in the magical world," Fu said, "Pariah wasn't just the king of ghosts…he was the king of the entire magical world."

"Okay…" dad said, "I don't get it…"

"Each magical realm now has its own ruler," Grandpa said, "Everyone but the Ghost Zone."

"I'm sorry," Trixie said, "But I'm not getting the point of this story."

"The legend goes on to say that if Pariah were to awaken…" Grandpa trailed off.

"Grandpa?" I asked.

"Dad?" mom asked.

"Only the rightful heir could defeat him," Fu finished…wait…

"WHAT!" we all yelled in unison.

"Is that why Pandarus and the Dark Dragon are after him?" I asked.

"No," Grandpa said, "Only Fu and I know about the legend, not even the ghosts know."

"Why do you only know?" Rose asked.

"Well," Fu said, "That's my fault…I was trying to learn a new spell and Grandps here was helping. It went wrong and the result of it was we learned a long lost legend."

"Okay…" dad said, "But if they aren't after Danny because of that…then why?"

"Perhaps I can explain," a voice said.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared with a staff in his hands, "Who are you?" Spud asked.

"I am Clockwork," the ghost said, "Master of Time."

We were all quiet. Clockwork shifted into an elder before he started talking again, "This…is why Pandarus and Dark Dragon are after Daniel," he said and slowly moved his staff in front of us creating a blue magical screen.

My mouth touched the floor when I saw a ghost destroying a town, "This…is Daniel future self…" Clockwork said…wait a second.

"HIS WHAT!" we all yelled shocked.

"Calm down," Clockwork said shifting to a baby, "Daniel will not turn into him as long as you and Samantha live."

"Huh?" Hailey asked.

"This," he gestured to the screen, "Only happened because instead of coming to you…he went to Vladimir. Daniel asked Vladimir to take out his emotions because of the pain, but Vladimir wound up taking his ghost half out instead. Phantom merged with Plasmius and Plasmius' evil overwhelmed Phantom, creating him."

"Him?" Rose whispered, "That's whose Danny's scared of!"

I went wide eyed, "I'd be scared too," I admitted.

"What happened to his human half?" mom asked.

Clockwork frowned, "You…don't wanna know," he said and turned into an adult, "Trust me."

I gulped. I had a feeling I really didn't want to know, "For now," Clockwork said, "Because you have been put in danger his obsession to protect will be a little over the top so be prepared. And don't let Daniel or Samantha know you know. It'll be better for the two of them if you kept this meeting to yourselves. Now as for you knowing about Daniel being the King of the Ghost Zone…well, prince right now. When he turns 18 his full king powers will come into play only then can you explain who he is…and Samantha."

"Sam?" Fu asked, "What about…oh…"

Clockwork smirked and disappeared in a flash of blue light. We all turned to Fu, "What about Sam?" Trixie asked the talking dog.

"It's just a guess," Fu said, "But I think Sam is the Queen, well, future Queen of the Ghost Zone."

"Oh…" we all said in unison.

Suddenly, Danny and Sam came back in and we jumped slightly, "Frostbite said we can go now," Danny said.

"I think he just wants you out of here before you freeze anyone else in this city," Sam said laughing light.

Danny glared at Sam, but smiled lightly. We nodded and we left the Ghost Zone and entered Grandpa's shop, "Okay," mom said, "I think that's enough excitement for one day."

We all nodded, "I'm heading home," Danny said and picked Sam up bridal style, "I'm way passed tired."

"Okay Danny," dad said, "We'll bring you and Sam dinner."

Danny nodded and phased out of the shop. I looked at the ceiling for a good ten seconds. My cousin was the Prince of the Ghost Zone…and I thought being a dragon was hard to get used to.

**A/N Okay, that's this chapter. Please R&R.**


	6. Need a Title for this Chapter

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, Sam, and I walked into the school building. Jake and Rose were holding hands and so were me and Sam. As we walked through the halls there was quiet whispering and I knew it was most of the girls disappointed that I was dating Sam now, "Hey, new kid!" someone yelled.

I turned and saw one of Brad's friends from football; his Kwan if I might add, "Yeah?" I asked annoyed.

"What did you do to Brad!" the football player, Frank, yelled.

"I'll take those Trixie," Brad said and took her books.

"See!" Frank yelled.

Sam leaned in a whispered, "If he's like Dash what _did_ you do to him?"

"That's none of your business Frank," I said to him, "But…if you want to find out you'll be doing the exact same thing he his."

"I just want to know what you did to him!" Frank yelled.

"Hurt my family or friends and you'll quickly find out," I said and walked away with everyone.

"Uh, Danny what _did_ you do to Brad?" Jake asked.

"He got a little visit from Amity Park's hero Danny Phantom," I stated, "And no I didn't lay a finger on him he just got the pee scared out of him."

Jake chuckled with Sam and Rose, Trixie, and Spud were smiling slightly. Suddenly, a British teen walked up to us, "Hello Jake, Rose, Trixie, Spud, and you must be Danny," the teen said.

I rose an eyebrow, "Okay," I said, "What are you?"

"My name is Nigel Thrall," the teen said, "I'm the best wizard in the magical world."

"In training," Jake coughed causing Rose to chuckled.

"Not funny Long," Nigel said, "And who might this be?"

I pulled Sam behind me slightly and glaring at Nigel, "Her name is Sam," I said, "And if you hurt her you'll see what I can do."

"Right…" Nigel said, "I forgot about your obsession."

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker, "Oh, Jake," Nigel said, "This came for you and Danny from Atlantis."

"That's real?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Jake, Rose, and I said in unison.

Jake took the letter and read it, "Okay…the next attack is going to be tomorrow night at seven," Jake said.

"Does it give a name?" I asked.

"Uh, I think it's in ghost language," Jake said handing it to me.

I gave him a look, but read the bottom, "It says…Valtor," I said, "I don't know that ghost."

"Well, we'll figure out tomorrow," Jake said.

Suddenly, the bell rang, "We better get to class," Sam said.

I kissed Sam's cheek before going our separate ways.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Well the direct approach didn't work," Pandarus said.

"Not to sound human, but ya think?" Dark Dragon said.

"Okay, new plan," Pandarus said, "We're going to need a lot of Blood Blossoms…"

"Blood what?" Dark Dragon asked.

Pandarus hit his head with his palm, "Okay," he said and waved his wand making an American Dragon and Dragon Ninja life sized dolls appear, "Why don't you play with these until I get back with the flowers."

"What do I look like? A cat?" Dark Dragon asked.

"When you punch them they scream," Pandarus said deadpanned.

"Ooo," Dark Dragon said and punched the American Dragon doll making it scream, "Ooo!"

Pandarus shook his head and left their hidden lair.

_Back at the School_

Danny was in English with Rose. He was quietly taking notes…okay he was doodling. Suddenly, he shivered and his eyes flashed green, but it went so fast that only Rose caught it. Danny quickly shook his head while holding it with his right hand, "Something wrong Mr. Fenton?" the teacher asked.

"Um, no Mrs. Brown," Danny said, "Everything's fine."

Mrs. Brown nodded and turned back to her Smartboard and continued her lesson, "I think…" Danny added quietly and only Rose, who sat next to him, heard it.

_In Sam's Class_

Sam was in Study Hall studying for her math test next period. Suddenly, Frank came up, "Alright," he said, "Spill new girl. What did you boyfriend do to Brad?"

Sam glared at Frank, "How should I know?" she said, "I wasn't here."

"Listen here Goth Freak," Frank said, "I want to know what that kid did to our quarterback."

"Look here Frank," Sam said, "I have a math test next period so why don't you just leave me alone."

"Hey," one of the other football players said, "Where'd you get that scar?"

"None of your business!" Sam snapped, "Now leave me alone!"

Frank went to say something, but Brad stopped him, "You do NOT want to do that," Brad said and started pushing the football players away from Sam, "Don't worry Sam we won't bother you again…please don't tell Danny."

Sam glared at them, but went back to her textbook and notes. Suddenly, Sam shivered, "Who turned on the AC?" she muttered.

She put on her black jacket and continued her studying. Sam then rubbed her scar gently with the tips of her fingers, "You'll never be him," she whispered, "Never."

_At the Shop…_

"I don't know Gramps," Fu said uncertain.

"We have to tell the council," Lao Shi said, "So if we have to do something rational we won't get in… as much trouble."

Fu sighed, "Fine, but you're doing the talking," he said, "I don't feel like talking about the Prince of the Ghost Zone living with Jake."

"Scaredy Dog," Lao Shi said and entered the magic portal.

"You bet your money on that," Fu said and followed Lao Shi.

**A/N Sorry for the late update I got a little busy. Please R&R.**


	7. The Dream Realm and The Football Team

**A/N Okay, I'm **EXTREMELY****** sorry about this, but I just LOVE Shugo Chara! I've said this once and I'll say it again…**

**Kayla: Amu is a big baka and for those of you who don't watch Anime; baka is idiot, dummy, or stupid in Japanese.**

**Chelsea: If Twins accidently puts Japanese into the story we'll make sure to translate for you readers.**

**Me: Bakas… I don't own Danny Phantom or American Dragon and right now all I want to own is Shugo Chara! Baka Amu!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Bang their head against each other* Lord help us…**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

My eyes suddenly shot open for the fifth time tonight. I stared at the sleeping Sam beside me. I sighed and rolled on my back which caused Sam to wake up, "Danny?" she asked sleepily.

I looked at my violet eyed girlfriend, "I'm sorry Sam," I said softly, "My obsession is driving me insane."

Sam snuggled up to me with her head on my chest, "Danny, please try and sleep," she said.

I wrapped my arms around her and slowly closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes again I found myself in a completely white room. I looked around and saw Sam still asleep on me. I shook her, "Sam," I said causing her eyes to open.

She sat up confused, "Where are we?" she asked.

I sat up and looked around, "I have no idea," I said and stood up.

Sam stood up and we stood in the middle of the plain white room, "Why aren't there any doors?" Sam asked.

"Good question," I said, "Do you think I can phase out?"

Sam grabbed my hand, "We can try," she said.

I nodded and walked up to the wall and put my hand on it. I took a deep breath and made my hand intangible and it went through. Sam nodded and I phased our bodies through and we appeared in dark grey room, but this time there were doors; grey doors, but doors, "Now where are we?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but look there's names on these doors," I said.

"I'm confused," Sam said.

I nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a door opened and Jake and Rose came out laughing, but then froze when they saw us, "Guys?" Jake asked.

"Uh," was all I said.

"What are you doing in the Dream World?" Rose asked.

"Um, we don't know," Sam said, "Danny's been awake almost all night and I just got him to sleep."

"Wait," I said, "Did you say Dream World?"

"Yeah, why?" Jake asked.

I grabbed Sam, "Nocturne," I stated, "He's the ghost of sleep."

Jake and Rose looked at each other, "So…you think he's here?" Rose asked.

"But that doesn't explain how they got here without a bracelet," Jake said.

"Bracelet?" Sam asked.

Rose and Jake held out their wrists and showed us golden bracelets with purple dust in glass containers, "These are dream charms," Rose said, "They allow us to enter dreams."

"Cool," Sam said.

"Yeah, we use these to go on dates because of all the magical business keeps us, well, busy," Jake said.

"That's cute," I said.

Suddenly, my ghost sense went off. I pulled Sam close to me, "Well, if it isn't Danny Phantom," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Nocturne," I growled.

Jake went dragon when Nocturne appeared, "Welcome to my realm ghost child," Nocturne said.

I raised an eyebrow, "This is your door?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," Nocturne said, "I am the ghost of sleep. All the realms of the Ghost Zone either lead to Earth or the Magical World; mine happens to be both."

"Turn human Jake," I stated, "He's not doing anything; this is his home."

Jake turned human and I turned to Nocturne, "Since this is your door, do you know how Sam and I got here?" I asked.

"No," he said, "I thought you had bracelets like your cousin."

I shook my head, "No, Sam and I arrived in a plain white room with no doors. I had to phase us out," I said.

"I don't know that room," Nocturne said thoughtfully, "Wait…no, that's blue."

I looked at my cousin, "This could be a while," I said.

"Oh!" Nocturne said, "Now I remember that's…" he trailed off and blinked, "Wait…that's not possible."

"What?" Sam asked, "And did you get pale…er?"

"Uh…I'm gonna go talk to Clockwork!" Nocturne said and disappeared.

I blinked, "Okay, that was different," I said.

Rose and Jake looked at each other, "So, wanna see Brad's dream?" Jake asked.

I smirked, "I already know your bully," I stated, "But you don't know mine. Time for you two to meet Dash."

_~Morning_

Sam, Jake, Rose, and I walked into the school building, "So what do we do about Atlantis?" I asked softly.

"Grandpa said we had to get to Atlantis before dark," Jake said, "So, Fu is making a spell that will us to breath underwater for half an hour."

"That doesn't give us a lot of time," I said.

"We know, but it has to be done," Rose said.

"When did I get involved in all this," I muttered.

"I'm going with whenever that accident happened that made you half ghost," Jake said.

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Hi Jake!" a girl with red hair and a peppy way of dressing said.

I blinked then looked at the girl next to her who looked the exact opposite, "Kara? Sara?" Jake asked, "What are you doing here?"

I sighed, "Okay, what are they?" I asked.

"They're Oracles," Rose said, "What is it?"

"Sara had a vision," the depressed one said.

"So, that's good right?" Sam asked, "I mean she's dressed…like Paulina."

I chuckled, "No, Sara sees all the bad things," Jake said, "Kara sees the good."

"Odd," I said, "But okay."

"What did you see Sara?" Jake asked.

"Well," Sara said cheerily, "I didn't see much, but I saw a ghost with horns and red eyes holding Rose and Samantha."

Sam growled, "I'll give a warning because you didn't know," she said, "Don't call me Samantha unless you want to join the Ghost Zone."

Sara hid behind her sister and Kara was smiling, "I like this girl," she said.

I put an arm around Sam, "Calm down would you," I said, "Did you see anything else about the ghost?"

"No," Sara said coming out from behind Kara, "But I did see Pandarus and the Dark Dragon."

I tensed for some reason, "Oh, for the love of…stupid obsession," I muttered and relaxed.

"Did you see anything Kara?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Kara said, "But the Time Master and Dragon Council said I'm not allowed to say with those two around," she pointed to me and Sam.

"Wait, if you see the good things then why can't you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Kara said, "But we have to go."

"Yeah," Sara said and her eyes glowed a golden color, "Oh! And Trixie and Spud need help."

Suddenly, said people came running in with the football team chasing them and Brad running after the football team yelling, "You idiots!" he yelled, "Do you have any-" he rounded the corner before he finished.

My eyes glowed green, "I'll be right back…" I stated and walked away, "Jake, you're in charge of Sam."

"I'm not five!" Sam yelled.

I entered the bathroom and entered a stall after making sure no one was inside.

_**No One's Point of View**_

"Saw that coming!" Sara said then giggled, "Well, bye!"

With that the twins walked away. Sam looked at where the football team ran and sighed, "3-2-1," Danny flew by invisibly causing papers to fly around, "Ding."

Jake and Rose blinked in shocked, "How fast can he fly?" Jake asked.

Sam shrugged, "It was around 194mph when he was 14, so it must be around 200mph now," she said, "He probably lived with his aunt in the woods for two years."

"Wait, we have an aunt that lives in the woods?" Jake asked scratching his head.

"Yep," Danny said appearing with Trixie and Spud beside him, "Aunt Alicia in Arkansas, but Skulker decided to try and hunt me during those two years and wound up hunting her instead."

"Oh, does dad know about that?" Jake asked.

"No…" Danny said, "And I wouldn't tell him if I were you."

"Right..." Jake said, "So what did you do to them?"

"Same thing I did to Brad," Danny said, "Brad ran off yelling that he didn't do anything and the football team peed themselves."

"I taped the thing if ya want to see it Jake," Trixie said.

Jake smirked, "Maybe later," he said then laughed.

The bell rang and we all spilt up and went to our classes.

_~Underground…_

The Dark Dragon was still punching the dolls making them scream and he was laughing. Pandarus entered the room with a bag in each hand, "You're still at it?" he asked, "It's been 24 hours."

"Yes, but this is very entertaining," Dark Dragon said.

Pandarus sighed, "Okay," he said resisting the erg to call the only evil dragon in the Magical World an idiot, "I got the flowers and some stuff to make a potion. Are you going to help or just keep punching the dolls?"

"I'll help," Dark Dragon said, "This has gotten old anyhow."

"Right…" Pandarus said, "Let's get started."

**A/N Chelsea: Okay! That's the end of that chapter.**

**Me: *Muttering* Baka Amu, baka Amu, baka Amu.**

**Kayla: Okay…I guess this is what happens when she has writer's block for her Shugo Chara stories…**

**Chelsea: Yikes…Once again gomen for making you all wait so long for this chapter.**

**Kayla: Gomen or Gomen-****nasai (polite) is sorry in Japanese. Now please R&R for Twins of the Earth while we try and figure out how to get her to stop muttering about Amu…**

**Me: *Still muttering***


	8. Daichi

**Me: GOMEN-NASAI!**

**Kayla: That means sorry in Japanese…the polite way of saying it anyway.**

**Me: Gomen…I've just gotten into Shugo Chara (English: Super Characters), InuYasha (English: Dog Demon), OHSHC (I'm not saying the full name), Special A…uh, okay, a lot of Anime and Manga (Japanese entertainment). But good news, I'm no longer on Amu being a baka (English: Idiot, dummy, stupid, fool, etc.)! I now want…KIKYO DEAD *Laughs evilly and is pulled away by Kayla and Chelsea and stuffed in a closet***

**Kayla: She'll be fine by the end of the chapter…**

**Chelsea: Twins of the Earth does not own Danny Phantom or American Dragon: Jake Long. And if there is Japanese in the story…we'll translate. We apologize for this overdue chapter…*Bows with Kayla* Please enjoy.**

_**Danny's Point of View**__~ Night_

"And here's the spell," Fu said handing Jake a bottle with a blue liquid in it, "I'd wait until you get to the ocean before you take it. You each just need to take one sip and you're good for half an hour."

Jake, Rose, and I nodded and I turned to Sam, "Stay here," I said.

Sam sighed, but nodded, knowing my obsession was going completely insane. I turned to the dog, "Anything happens to her and you're part of the Ghost Zone," I said and turned to leave with Jake and Rose.

We went into an alley where Jake transformed, Rose pulled her mask over her face, and I went ghost. Jake picked Rose up and we flew off towards the ocean. I put up the green aura around me when I saw the ocean and Jake and Rose each took a sip of the spell. We dove into the ocean and quickly found Atlantis and the King waiting, "You've arrived!" the King said happily.

"Just lead us to where the ghost's going to attack," Jake said.

The King nodded and we swam eastward, "All mer-people have been evacuated from this part of the city," the king said.

"Good, now you should leave," I said.

The King nodded and quickly swam away, "So, now we just wait?" I asked.

"I guess…" Jake said.

We just swam in place for a while. Suddenly, something attached to my face, "What!" I yelled.

"Danny!" Jake and Rose said panicked.

I pulled the thing off and blinked. It was a little boy ghost, "Um…can we help you?" I asked.

The little boy smiled, "You're Danny Phantom, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…why?" I asked.

"Great! Hide me!" the little ghost boy hid behind me, "I've been hiding here for a while."

"Why are you hiding?" Rose asked.

"Uh…my dad was, and still is, very abusive…" the little boy said.

"Wait…is you dad, by any chance, Valtor?" Jake asked.

"Yeah!" the boy said, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," I said, "So Valtor is destroying Atlantis to get to you?"

"Please don't let him get me…even though I'm dead now…it still hurts," the little boy said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Daichi," the little boy said.

"Isn't that Japanese?" Rose asked.

Daichi nodded, "My mother was Japanese," he said, "Daichi means 'Great Wisdom', but I'm not really that smart…"

"There you are you little punk!" Daichi yelped and grabbed my jumpsuit.

We turned and saw an almost adult version mix of Dash and Brad, "So…you're Valtor," Jake said.

"Yeah, now give me my kid," Valtor said.

"Not gonna happen," I said glaring, "I don't tolerate abuse; of any kind."

Valtor rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, half breed," he said.

"Don't call him that!" Rose and Jake yelled.

My eyes went blue and the water surrounding Valtor froze making him unable to move, "Nani?" Daichi asked in (I'm guessing) his mother's tongue. **(Nani: What)**

"Stupid half breed!" Valtor yelled struggling.

I flew/swam at Valtor and kicked him straight up, "Next time I won't be so gentle!" I yelled.

"That was gentle?" Rose whispered, but I caught it.

I went over to Daichi, "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Hai…I mean, yeah," Daichi said, "Sorry, I was raised by mom until she was killed and I went to dad…"

"Your mother's not in the Ghost Zone?" Rose asked.

Daichi shook his head, "I haven't been able to find her," he said, "Dad will find me…he always finds me…"

Anger bubbled up inside me. I picked Daichi up, "Not if I keep an eye on you," I said.

"Danny?" Jake asked.

"What?" I asked, "I'm not about to let Daichi be abused for all eternity."

Jake sighed, "…I'll call Grandpa and mom…" he said and flew/swam towards the surface.

I looked at Daichi, "Arigato," he said softly, smiling. **(Arigato: Thank you)**

"I hope that means thanks," I said and grabbed Rose's arm and flew towards the surface.

"It does," Daichi said smiling.

"How old are you?" Rose asked.

"I died when I was six; a year after I was sent to my dad," Daichi said, "But, I've been dead for…I lost count…"

I broke surface and saw Jake on his cell phone talking to either Lao Shi or my aunt. I landed on the pier and Rose removed her soaked mask and took her hair out of the braid and squeezed the water out, "Yes…no mom…yes, but you know how he is…mom…okay, okay, got it, yep, okay, see you went we get home."

Jake shut his phone, "Mom says he can stay with us, but he stays with you and Sam," he said.

"Figured as much…" Danny said, "Come on, let's get going."

"I've got to drop Rose off before it gets too late," Jake said, "You two head on home," with that Jake took Rose and flew off.

I looked at Daichi then flew off, "Who's Sam?" he asked.

I smiled, "My girlfriend," I said.

"Is she pretty?" Daichi asked.

I chuckled lightly, "Yes, just don't ask about her scar, okay?" I said.

Daichi nodded, "Hai!" he smiled. **(Hai: Yes, okay, etc.)**

I phased into the house then turned human. Sam walked downstairs, "So, this is Daichi," she said and Susan poked her head in from the living room with Jonathon and Hailey.

I nodded, "Daichi, this is Sam, my Aunt Susan, Uncle Jonathon, and my cousin, Hailey," I said, "And you met my cousin Jake."

Daichi waved, "Do all ghosts have white hair or is it just you two?" Hailey asked.

"Not sure," I said and let my arms fall and Daichi floated, "But he's the first ghost I've seen to have orange eyes."

Daichi smiled, "He also tends to speck some Japanese," I said, "He was raised in Japan for five years until his mother died and then was sent to his abusive father and died a year after."

Jake walked in the front door soon after, "Okay…everyone to bed," Susan said, "I'm not sure if ghosts sleep…but Danny, Sam, Jake, and Hailey; you have school in the morning, so, bed."

The four of us sighed and we headed upstairs. Daichi followed us floating above us. Sam and I entered our room and Daichi followed, "Do ghosts sleep?" Sam asked.

"We don't need to, but it helps strengthen our powers, but I haven't figured mine out yet…been too scared of dad," Daichi said.

"Well, come sleep and we'll see what we can do after school tomorrow," I said smiling.

Sam and I got in bed and Daichi happily got in between us. Sam smiled slightly and I turned out the lights, "Night Sam, Daichi," I said before, for once, I fell into a deep sleep with no obsession bugging me.

_~Meanwhile…_

"NO!" Pandarus yelled, "You call that a foul! Boo!"

"I don't understand…" Dark Dragon said, "Why are we not starting the plan?"

"It's the game of the season!" Pandarus yelled turning back to the TV.

Dark Dragon sweat dropped and covered his eyes with his hand, "Humans…" he muttered.

"Aw come on! Are you blind?"

Dark Dragon hit his head repeatedly, "Why am I here again?" he asked.

**A/N Me: KIKYO DIE! ****KIKYO STAY DEAD! KIKYO DEAD…YOU NOW KAGOME- *Gets shoved back in closet***

**Kayla: Guess we were wrong…**

**Chelsea: Oi…okay, we again apologize for the extremely long wait for this chapter…and the only reason Twins made Daichi Japanese is because she can't seem to write just English in her FF stories anymore…**

**Kayla: Please R&R, but if we've lost your interest…sorry…**

**Me: KIKYO DIE! *Laughs crazily***

**Chelsea and Kayla: *Hits selves in head***


End file.
